


Father's Day Without a Father

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid becomes morose with Father's Day coming up. What can Hotch and Rossi do for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day Without a Father

**Author's Note:**

> For the H/C Bingo at LJ. Prompt estrangement
> 
> I decided to write a story for Father's Day. I don't usually commemorate holidays (I've written one Father's Day story in the HP fandom), but the prompt sparked this idea, so I decided to get it done for the upcoming holiday.

"Hey, kiddo."

Reid looked up from the work laid out in front of him and was surprised to see Rossi standing in front of his desk. Reid had been trying to focus on getting some paperwork done, but his mind was occupied by other things. "Do you need something, Rossi?"

"I just want to see how you're doing."

"I'm... fine," Reid answered slowly, wondering where Rossi was going with this.

"You seem distracted."

"There's a lot of work to be done."

Rossi smirked. "Yet, you were staring blankly at the paper. I don't think your pen moved an inch for about 20 minutes."

"You were spying on me,?" Reid asked incredulously.

"I was checking up on a teammate," Rossi defended himself. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Reid stayed silent.

"Could it possibly be the fact that Father's Day is just around the corner?"

Reid looked down at his desk, and he knew he gave himself away.

"Have you talked to your father at all since Riley Jenkin's case was solved?"

"No," Reid said flatly.

"You could call him," Rossi carefully pointed out.

"The phone works both ways." Reid crossed his arms.

"I'm going to the sandwich place down the block. Walk with me."

"I can't—"

"That was an order, not a request," Rossi interrupted.

Reid got up, looking dejected.

Without Reid's knowledge, Rossi sent a subtle nod to Hotch who had been watching the exchange. He too had noticed Reid's distraction.

Rossi had volunteered to approach the genius due to actually being there in Vegas for the confrontation between Reid and William.

As they walked to the sandwich shop, Rossi hoped to get Reid to open up, but he knew it could sometimes be like pulling teeth with the kid. "Reid, let me blunt. Do you want to have a relationship with you father?"

Reid hesitated. "It's hard to explain."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "You have never been at a loss for words, so don't give me that. Start explaining."

"Okay, the idea of having a father is something I've wanted for a long time, Gideon kind of took on that role, but then he..."

"Left," Rossi finished when Reid trailed off.

"Right, just like my biological father. I guess I kind of gave up on having someone I could look at as a father after that. I never thought I'd ever see my actual father again."

"So, do you want a relationship with William?"

"No. Even before he left, before Riley's death, he wasn't much of a father. He didn't know how to deal with having a genius as a kid. He wanted me to like sports, and planes, and dinosaurs, like other little boys. He didn't know how to deal with a son who would rather read alone in his bedroom. He usually ignored me and focused on the other boys in the neighborhood, especially Riley. It's one of the reasons I thought he killed Riley. I always felt like a disappointment to him. Although I want a father, I don't want it to be him."

Rossi nodded as they entered the sandwich shop. Rossi got his lunch and ordered something for Reid despite protests. "You need to eat, kid," was all he said.

When they left the shop, Reid picked up the conversation as if it was never interrupted. "That's awful, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't."

"But Morgan, who forcibly had his father taken away, would probably give anything to celebrate Father's Day with him. I have a father, and I'm throwing that chance away."

Rossi stopped and forced Reid to stop walking as well with a hand on his shoulder. "William might not have been physically taken away, but he checked out emotionally a long time ago. I don't think anyone can blame you for not wanting a relationship with him. There are too many bad feelings and they can't be simply disregarded. What you're feeling is completely human."

"It still doesn't change the fact that I have no one to celebrate the holiday with."

"I'm not sure that's true. When Gideon left, I believe someone else took over that role. Someone you came to depend up and look to for guidance. I'll give you a hint. It's neither Morgan nor me. I'm the grouchy uncle and Morgan's the annoying big brother."

Reid met Rossi's eyes. "I do look to Hotch for guidance. When Gideon left, Hotch was the one I began confiding in if I was afraid Morgan would hassle me. I trust him with my life. I respect him like a son should respect a father, but he has a son already. There's nothing for me there."

Rossi watched as Reid walked away. He followed a few seconds later, his mind whirling.

* * *

Reid was in the middle of a documentary when there was a knock on his apartment door. He left it running as he went to answer it. He's already seen the movie, after all.

He unlocked the door, opened it, and was surprised to see Hotch and Jack. "Umm, hi."

Hotch smiled one of his rare smiles. "Hello, Reid. How are you today?"

"Okay."

"Uncle Spence!" Jack joyfully shouted as he wrapped his arms around Reid's waist.

He automatically returned the tight embrace. "Hey, Jack. So why are you and your dad here, today?

"It's Father's Day!" he exclaimed.

Reid ignored the pang. "I know, but why are you _here_?"

Hotch answered instead of Jack. "I was actually hoping you could spend the day with us, and Jack absolutely loved the idea."

Reid met his superior's eyes and frowned. "Rossi told you."

"He didn't have to tell me what was bothering you. It didn't take a genius to figure that out." Hotch left it unsaid, but it was obvious the two of them put their heads together to figure out how to make Reid feel better. "Jack and I would both love you to spend the day with us. We're going to the zoo."

Reid looked for any deception in Hotch's eyes, but he wasn't able to detect anything of the sort.

"Please, Uncle Spence."

Reid looked down into the eyes that were identical to his father's. "It's really hard to say 'no' to that face," he murmured.

"That's why I waited until Jack was with me to ask you."

"So, you'll come, right Uncle Spence?"

"Of course." He brushed the bangs out of Jack's eyes. "I just need to turn my television off and grab my bag." He disentangled himself from Jack and moved quickly through his apartment.

When the three of them left, Jack smiled happily next to his father and a small smile could be seen on Reid's face. Meanwhile, Hotch shot fond looks at both of his boys.


End file.
